Naruto: The White Dragon Emperor
by wulfenheim
Summary: Naruto was almost killed one night and is thrown into the sea. He awakens inside a Viking ship which leads him to the Northern Continent. Good Sasuke, Powerful Naruto. Naruto x OC
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON RIDER:

chapter 1:

'I have to keep running!' Thought Naruto, who was desperately trying to run away from the village. He was suddenly brought to a stop when a kunai suddenly pierced his right leg. Naruto fell to the ground in pain.

"The demon finally dies tonight" said a ninja who was approaching him with a kunai drawn. "I'll be a hero"

He raised his Kunai high up in the air and stabbed Naruto on the chest. Blood was flowing from Naruto's mouth as his body went limp. The ninja kicked him a few times before he finally concluded that Naruto was dead.

'I shouldn't leave his body here' the ninja thought as he picked-up Naruto's 'corpse'. Burning his body would draw attention, burying the body meant that it would be found sooner or later, and so the best thing? Throw the corpse into the sea and that's exactly what the ninja did.

NARUTO:

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the sound of men singing. He heard splashing outside the room he was apparently in. He rubbed his eyes and noticed he man was sitting next to him. He red hair that flowed all the way to his waist. He wore a shirt that seemed to be composed of metal rings that were attached together. THe man turned around and had a surprised look on his face.

"AH you're finally awake lad!" said the man. "You've been out cold for days now"

"Where am i?" asked Naruto, still quite dizzy.

"This ship is called the Dragon's Voyager, and I am the loyal first mate to captain Dirk" said the man. "Oh, and my name Fjurl"

Naruto tried to get-up, but a sudden pain on his chest stopped him.

"Easy there lad. We found ye floating on the ocean and brought ye on board. You had a stab wound on yer chest when we found ye" said Fjurl. "We're trying our best to heal it of course, but we have limited medicine on this ship"

"Where are you headed?" asked Naruto.

"Oh we're about to make port to inland in Danes port" answered Fjurl. "We can drop you off there if you like"

"Ummm thanks?" said Naruto.

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA:

"FIND NARUTOOOOO" Hiruzen was practically breathing fire through his nostrils. He had recieaved the news that Naruto disappeared and mysterious blood stains were seen near the forest floor. After 2 days of close examination, they had found out that it was Naruto's blood. Hiruzen almost went berserk after hearing such news. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade returned to village after hearing about the disappearance of their godchild. Konoha was, simply put, in complete chaos.

BACK TO NARUTO:

Naruto was still getting acquainted with the strange ship and men. The ship was very strange to him since he could clearly see the design of the ship closely resembled that of a dragon. The only strange thing about the people in the ship was their height. Each of them could be at least 6 feet tall, and that was just a rought estimation from a 12 year old.

In the distance, Naruto could clearly see a huge/enormous city with dragons flying above it...wait..dragons?

"I've never seen a dragon before" said Naruto as he stared at one of the creatures.

"Well, this city is part of the Dragonknight order. So that's the reason why it has dragons" said Fjurl.

"Wow" was all that came from Naruto's mouth.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Fjurl. "Take this with ye kid" He tossed a small knife towards naruto, who grabbed it mid-air.

"You would do wel to defend yourself lad" said Fjurl. The ship finally docked in the massive port known as Danes port. Naruto was quick to leave, but was stopped by Fjurl.

"Hey lad!" said Fjurl as Naruto turned around. "Take this too! and consider it a parting gift!" Fjurl tossed a small purse towards Naruto, who caught it. He opened it and saw 20 gold pieces inside.

"THANK YOU!" Naruto yelled at Fjurl.

"T'is nothing lad!" said fjurl. Naruto was casually walking around, enjoying the strange city, when he realized...

"Where am i going?" he asked himself. It was getting dark, and he needed a plcae to stay for the night. SO he asked the nearest person...

"Excuse me sir, but can you direct me to the nearest Inn?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you just go straight and you'll find a white building with red flags. Then you turn right and you'll find the Green Dragon Inn" the man answered. Naruto followed the man's instructions and found the Inn. He entered and saw a lot of people were drinking and feasting on strange looking food. He approached the Innkeeper and asked...

"Excuse me sir, i'd like to get a room" said naruto.

"Of course young master! How bout a nice cozy single-bed?" said the Innkeeper.

"How much will it cost?" asked Naruto, taking out the purse theat Fjurl gave him.

"10 silver coins" answered the Innkeeper. Naruto looked distressed for a second before saying...

"I don't have silver, but i do have this" Naruto said, as he took out a single gold coin. The Innkeeper held out his hand and took the coin.

"You've just earned the full luxury course lad!" he said. "Now let me take you to your room!"

Naruto silently sat on a chair that was on the top floor. He was in deep thought, a state that's very rare for Naruto. Yet here he was, contemplating on what he should do. No way in hell would he go back to the village that tried to kill him, there's just no way. He then thought to himself...

"Maybe i could live here from now on" he said as he went to his bed and slept.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Naruto was really excited now. WHY? because of this...

Naruto was quietly sitting down on a chair that was next to the bar when he heard the chatter among the tonwsfolk.

"Hey did you hear? The Dragonknights are looking for fresh recruits!" said a random person.

"Really!? Then what are we sitting here for!? Lets go!" said another random person, who began to run towards the tower in the center of the town. Naruto was confused about this talk of Dragonknights, that was when he decided to ask the Innkeeper.

"Hey mister! What's a Dragonknight?" asked Naruto. The Innkeeper smiled at him before saying...

"Well, according to what i've heard and read, Dragonknights are people who are capable of forming bonds with dragons. It is said that the power of a Dragonknight is determined by the dragon that chooses him. Well that's all i know" said the Innkeeper. "Are you planning on enlisting? Cus if you do get accepted, you'll be given the highest of honors and the greatest of responsibilities" Naruto had no second thoughts, he rushed directly to the tower.

TOWER GATES:

Naruto slowly approached the huge gates and went inside along with dozens of people who wanted to enlist in the Dragonknight order. The first test was quite strange to say the least. Naruto and the other civilians were told to form a circle around a weird blue orb. The orb would hover around and stop in front of a person, and that person would be asked to enter the second stage. Luckily for Naruto, he was among the 5 people who were chosen. The strangest thing was, to Naruto, when they were chosen for the next phase, Naruto had expected cries of jelousy, but what they recieved were praises and an applause, no curses or insults.

'I like this place already' thought Naruto as he and the other 'chosen' were led to the second phase. The second phase was quite simple. They were ordered to touch a giant orb in the middle of the room. If the orb glowed green if you touch it, then you pass. But if it glows red, then you fail. The only ones who passed was Naruto and girl named Aela. Aela was a very beautiful girl who was the same age as Naruto. Any boy who saw her would immediately blush or try to ask her out, which she would always say no. Although Naruto had noticed how pretty she looked, he was too excited to enter phase 3 of the examination. They'd reached a giant metal door when they were stopped by the person who was guiding them the whole way. The person looked at them and said...

"Remember this: Every Dragonknight is powerfull, but his power is determined only by his dragon" said the guide. "Now you may enter, hatchlings"

Naruto and Aela entered the room and were greeted by 6 people.

"Welcome hatchlings" they said in unison as they gestured towards a pool in the middle of the room. the guide approached them and said...

"This isn't a test anymore, you've both been chosen to become Dragonknights. This stage will determine your power, which means you'll be getting your dragon eggs shortly" the guide said. "Aela, you go first"

Aela approached the pool and extended her hand towards the water. The water began to move into a circular patter, almost like a miniature whirlpool. The whirlpool became more intense as the water changed color to emerald. The small whirlpool finally died down. A green egg suddenly burst forth from the water and levitated towards Aela.

"Impressive, the green dragon has chosen you to receive its blessing" said the guide, who now turned towards Naruto. "Your turn Naruto"

Naruto gulped in anticipation as he approached the pool. He extended his right hand to the waters and waited for something to happen. To his surprise, and to the surprise of the Dragonknights who were present inside the room, nothing happened. Naruto felt disappointment as he was about to pull his hand away from the water, but before he could pull his hand away, a red lightning that came from nowhere, suddenly struck the pool. Naruto wasn't electrocuted, much to his surprise, instead he felt warmth and something really weird involving the water. The waters inside the pool began to twist violently. Water was splashing everywhere like there was a miniature storm in the room. The waters became more violent until it finally changed its color to red, much to everyone's shock.

'The last person who got a red egg was the Red Dragon Emperor!' one of the female Dragonkights thought.

'This is intruiging' thought the guide. The waters finally died down and a white egg with red markings suddenly burst from the water and levitated towards Naruto.

'That's impossible!' thougth everyone inside the room except Naruto and Aela.

"It seems young Naruto has received the gift of the Great White Dragon" said the guide. "Now it's time for the real training to start"

_5 years later:_

Naruto awoke from his slumber and positioned himself to a sitting postition beside the bed. A muffled feminine groan could be heard from under the fur blanket. It was Aela, who'd just awakened. She hugged Naruto from behind and placed her chin above his shoulder.

"Good morning Aela" said Naruto as he gently stroked Aela's left arm. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Our new bed is really comfy" she said. Suddenly a person entered their room.

"Your majesty, i bring urgent news from the northern outpost!" said the person. Naruto quickly got up and said...

"Speak" he said. The messenger nodded and took out a scroll, which he opened and said...

"_Your Majesty. I am pleased to inform you that the Runic warriors has now agreed to join your empire with the terms: Our lands shall remain ours and our warriors will be given a different role in the Imperial legion"_ the messenger finished reading and closed the scroll.

"Send a message to the Northern outpost and tell them to accept the offer of the Runic warriors" Naruto said to the messenger, who nodded and walked away after a bow.

"So the entire continent is now under your banner?" asked Aela. "That's quite a feat"

In just the course of 5 years, Naruto had gone from hatchling to becoming the legendary White Dragon Emperor. The dying wish of his master was that he would unite the continent of Bethmoor and bring peace. At first nobody listened to him, but that all changed when he defeated the jarl Alfurth in single combat. He then started to become famouse and people now listened to him. Almost every jarl and every person swore their unending loyalty to him, except the Runic warriors. They simply refused to join the Draconic Empire, which was the name of Naruto's empire. There was no actual war, since that would cost both sides, instead it was only diplomatic and trade conflicts. Until, of course the day came when a messenger carried a letter telling NAruto that the Runic warriors would now finally join his empire. They'd requested a special place for their warriors within the Imperial legion, which Naruto would give to them without hesitation. The entire army of the Imperial legion was composed of: 500,000 Huscarls, 750,000 Mounted Huscarls, 425,000 Legionaires, 200,000 Viking Warriors and 50,000 Runic Warriors, this list doesn't even include the navy. The legion's might was feared by almost every continent that neighboured Bethmoor. It was often revered as a vast army that could shake the earth with its march. The continent of Bethmoor trully was the largest continent.

Unlike other Emperors, Naruto didn't rule because he had chosen, no. Naruto became emperor because the civilians, the warriors and the Jarls all chose him to lead the nation. Naruto had the loyalty of every soldier, citizen and Jarl who was under his empire, and so they prospered. His empire became so rich that were no beggars or peasants who lived a very harsh life, because of this; everyone loved him. Naruto fell in love with Aela during his long campaigne, who also fell in love with him. When the war finally ended, and Naruto became the White Dragon Emperor, he asked Aela to ruel by his side as the Green Dragon Empress. The other Dragonknights simply became Naruto's warlords. Fjurl became the admiral of his navy forces, which consisted of 1,500,000 ships.

Naruto was quietly standing on the balcony, enjoying the peace of his empire, when he heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked up and smiled when he saw his dragon, Fafnir, slowly descending from the sky towards him.

"_Tis a fine morning isn't it Naruto?"_ said Fafnir, who was infront of Naruto. Naruto gaveout a smile and said...

"A very fine morning indeed Fafnir" he answered as Fafnir flew away to a massive fortress in the mountains that Naruto had built for him.

KONOHA:

After the death of Hiruzen by the hands of Orochimaru, the village was in chaos. That was when Sasuke finally stood-up to do something right for once. He reunited the people through his words and actions, by displaying that was unfazed by the death of the hokage, yet he still respected the old man. The village eventually became stable and Sasuke was declared as the 5th Hokage.

Over the years, Konoha had been threatened by Iwa and Kumo. Yet it still stood strong thanks to the 5th Hokage. Sasuke had abandoned his dreams and ambitions of revenge , in favor of being a person who defended the weak and the innocent. The avenger was now gone.

Thx for reading and please tell me your opinion and if i should continue this or not. :)

BTW to those of you who wondering what Aela, her dragon and Naruto's dragon looks like. You can find the links on my BIO


	2. Chapter 2

DRAGONKNIGHT

The second chapter:

LAND OF WAVE:

Tazuna was quietly sitting near the shores of his village. It had been 2 months since 'the great bridge' was finished. Now, he could spend most of his time relaxing near or on the beach. Gato was finally defeated and driven out of the poor old town of wave. In the distance, Tazuna could see multiple ships headed for the beach. Strange ships that resembled dragons, were now headed straight where he was relaxing in, and only one thing came into his mind...

'Foreigners' he thought as he observed the massive dragon-shaped ships bearing a white banner with a red dragon in the middle. 'Perhaps they're traders from distant lands?'

The mist that clouded most of the sea soon dispersed and revealed a bone-chilling sight. Tazuna immediately stood-up and ran into the town.

"Where's that damn militia!" he shouted as he arrived in the townsquare. "Gather them NOW!"

In just a few minutes, the militia had been gathered, a militia of 500 soldiers. The captain stepped forth and approached Tazuna who was sweating heavily.

"What's so urgent Tazuna-san?" the captain asked. Tazuna only pointed towards the beach and dropped his arm. The captain then signalled the militia to follow him to the beach. But when they arrived, the captain's jaw droped to the ground when he saw a massive fleet heading for them. In front of them, were nearly 5,000 massive ships.

"Send a message to the Mizukage!" the captain yelled when he finally got to his senses. "Send a message now!"

The captain ran back into the town and told the soldiers to prepare barricades near the beachhead and on the entrance.

"Captain, what's going on?" one of the civilians asked, approaching the captain. "What with all the ruckus?"

"We have foreign invaders headed straight for us that could arrive at any minute!" he said in a hurry as he rushed to aid his men in putting up the barricades.

"Someone better send a message to the other villages and warn them of the foreign invaders!" the captain yelled again. The prominent villagers understood and began riding away on their horses to warn the villages.

"Everyone! Go to the mountain hideout!" the captain yelled. The people, understanding the current situation, followed his command and were now running towards the mountain hideout.

FLEET:

"Remember men, we are the scouting legion. We came here to establish ties with the people. If deplomacy fails, we will show them blood and steel! _**Fyrir keisarann! **_(For the Emperor)" Yelled the commander. The men also yelled with aall their might...

"_**Fyrir keisarann!"**_

VILLAGE:

"What langauge are they yelling?" one of the guards asked the captain. "I've never heard of it"

"They're foreigners, what do you expect!?" the captain answered. He then noticed the boats were getting closer and closer to the shore, and thats when he gave the order...

"Alright, i want everyone to stay calm. This is obviously an invasion force, you will fight. Deplomacy is out of the question" said the captain, who immediately put on his helmet.

FLEET:

When they arrived, knowone was expecting a volley of arrows to suddenly pop out of the nowhere. Luckily, the arrows weren't even able to pierce through their heavy plate armor.

"TO HELL WITH DIPLOMACY! I HEREBY CLAIM THIS LAND IN THE NAME OF THE WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR! CHARGE!" the commander yelled, and so his army of 25,000 Viking warriors, charged into the village. It was a slaughter. The guards' weapons weren't even able to penetrate the armour of the viking warriors. The village fell quikcly and became was renamed as Fort Dracona, in honor of the White Dragon Emperor.

A kumo ninja, who was watching the entire fight, was now running straight towards the Raikage to warn him about the foreign invaders.

During the battle, the captain was the last person to die. Needless to say, he had earned respect from from his enemies.

"He died, a warriors death" said one of the vikings who were tasked with gathering the dead. "May his soul journey into Valhalla"

"Builders! Start making fortifications! and men...put-up the banners!" the commander said with pride, esspetially that last part. The banner of the Draconic Empire was brought-up the highest tower int he village. It was reminder to every warrior there, that they were doing this for the empire. The banners served to strengthen their moral. In just 2 days, the entire village was transformed into a fortress. Huge stone walls that towered over the trees outside, thick metal gates that were reinforced by runes and a high tower that offered a 360 degree view of the surrounding landscape. All this was accomplished by the wizard builders. They are magicians/ architects, they specialize in creating building materials from their spellbooks. The village houses were burned and replaced by a massive army barracks, a training area and a high tower that was placed the middle of the village/fortress.

KUMO:

The Raikage was quietly doing his paperwork when someone suddenly burst through the door.

"Azuma Taiki reporting from the scouting mission in Wave" said the ninja who just burst inside. The Raikage raised an eyebrow. Judging from the man's looks, something big happened in wave.

"Report!" said the Mizukage, crossing his arms together.

"I was quietly patrolling around a large village in Wave when it happened. It was early morning when a man named Tazuna suddenly went into the townsquare, asking for the local militia. Now this caught my attention. The militia was gathered in just a few minutes. The captain approached Tazuna and asked him something. Tazuna only made a gesture with his arm, which pointed towards the beach. That was when i ran as fast as i could towards the beach, and what i saw shocked me" Taiki took a moment to inhale before continuing."There was close to 5,000 ships that were headed straight for the shore. The captain look startled and immediately setup barricades on the shore entrance. The men on the ships were clearly foreigners. They wore a strange armor that covered their chest areas and they also wore strange horned helmets. Anyway, when they arrived on the shore, they were immediately met with a volley of arrows. The arrows were unable to pierce threw their armours and just bounced off. The leader of the foreigners then yelled something about a White Dragon Emperor and they began to kill every soldier inside the town. I left for Kumo shortly after that" The Raikage was now serioursly nervous and excited at the same time. Nervous, because the foreigners had a very large army (lol) and excited, because he'd never met foreigners from distant lands before.

"You're dismissed" he said. Taiki made a short bow before leaving the Raikage tower.

FORT DRACONA:

The commander was currently busy giving commands to his fellow officers. He was holding out a map and pointing out specific locations...

"I want outposts here, here and here. Each outpost will have 5,000 soldiers. So we will have 10,000 mobile troops and 15,000 stationary troops" said the commander, as he finished his discussion. "Relay the commands to the builders and begin splitting the army. Dismissed!"

News, about the foreign invaders spread like wildfire. The Daimyos were now weary of Wave since the foreigners have built a fort there.

BETHMOOR CAPITAL: Talona City: Imperial Grounds

Naruto was currently sparring against his personal Huscarls. It was him against 25 fully trained, fully armoured soldiers versus an unarmed Naruto.

"**Doragonsuperu: Manabasuto **(Dragon Spell: Mana burst)" The energy around Naruto began to distort as objects were moving towards him. The rocks levitated along with the Huscarls. Naruto clenched his fists and shouted..."**BURST!"** The magical energy around him burst with bluish energy was sent in all directions. (Just imagine the force repulse from starwars) The Huscarls' armour were destroyed, but they lived.

"Sorry dudes!" said Naruto as he helped a Huscarl stand-up.

"We're glad to be helping the Emperor in becoming much stronger" the Huscarls all yelled.

"Alright, as reward for all you've done today. You can take the rest of the day off" Naruto said. The Huscarls made did a bow before leaving. Aftey they'd left, Naruto sat down on a meditative position. A messenger suddenly arrived in the courtyard, which startled him.

"Your highness, i have troubling news" said the messenger as he took out a scroll from his bag.

"Speak" Naruto said with a vocie of authority when he realized that this must've been urgent.

"I bring a message from commander Olaf in the elemental nations" the messenger said ad he began to open the scroll he had in his hands. "_Your Majesty. I regret to announce that fact that we were unable to establish diplomatic ties with the elemtal nations. We arrrived on a beach and we were met with hostility. It is my conclusion that the people living in this continent are barbarians who do not care for diplomacy. If they continue to greet us with hostility, then my men and i will cleanse this land in your name."_

Naruto rolled the scroll and gave it back to the messenger, who took it and placed it inside his bag.

"Send a message to the warlord of the 3rd Division. Tell them to prepare for war...


End file.
